Dispensing devices for medication from canisters (e.g., “inhalers”) are often used to dispense asthma medications as well as other orally inhaled medications. Oftentimes a user loses track of how many times he/she has dispensed a dose from the canister, leaving the user unsure of when he/she will run out of medication. The present invention features a canister dosage indicator device for counting the number of doses dispensed from a canister. The device of the present invention can help a user keep track of how much medication he/she has used, as well as help prevent a user from purchasing too much medication (e.g., if he/she buys extra medication in fear of running out too soon). More importantly, the device may help to avert a medically dangerous situation where no medication is left in the canister when it is critically needed.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.